More than collegues, More than friends
by BespokePsychopath
Summary: Alex is struggling with focusing on anything besides getting home, Gene has a word with her and takes her home where their relationship moves on..


Alex sat at her desk, noticing the paper work beginning to pile up. So much in fact that there was very little clear space on the desk. She sighed to herself. She was having difficulty fully focusing on anything but trying to get home - more than ever now. Although in the past few weeks she had had no signs whatsoever that she was ever going to wake up and get home. She was starting to forget the real world and in fact starting to doubt whether 'waking up' would actually take her to the 'real world', if it was possible to wake up at all. She pulled a few folders in front of her and began sorting when Gene opened the door of his office and called out for her.

"Bolly?" everyone paused for a second and looked up from what they were doing. Even Ray who was fantasizing over a new bird he had met in the pub last night. "A word?" Gene continued. She sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking the folder back onto the desk before pushing her chair back and standing up. Gene walked back into his office and Alex straightened up her top and checked her hair, before meeting Gene in his office. She walked in, still with the whole of CID's eyes on her and the office. Gene was stood in front of his desk, slouching slightly on the front of it. He bowed his head and raised his eyebrows slightly to indicate she needed to close the door and she did so without hesitation. Gene poured himself a scotch and downed it before starting. Alex just watched, unconsciously playing with her wrist watch in an anxious manner.

"What's going on?" Gene asked, expressionless.

"Well I've started writing up the reports and I think this Malcolm guy.." She began before being interrupted.

"No I mean with you. Your slacking" He teased, still expressionless. Alex paused for a moment to think about what was going on, she turned around and peered out of the office window, really noticing how much work she had piled up on her desk and widening her eyes in astonishment. Gene raised his eyebrows to mark the fact she hadn't answered the question.

"Oh, I.. Sorry Guv. I guess I've been distracted.. I'll take some of it home tonight."

"Bolls" He said suddenly more sympathetic. "What's up, eh?" he put down his scotch glass; looking more attentive now. Alex bit her lip and shrugged.

"I'm just tired Guv." she said turning her head so Gene couldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She rubbed her hand along her upper arm, as if cold. Gene got up and leaned forward slightly across his desk, examining Alex's face.

"Bolls..?" He repeated. Alex's bottom lip began to quiver as thoughts of home and waking up whizzed around her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and her hand covered her mouth and nose. Gene turned away a little and pointed his head down at the floor.

"Aah come on bolls, don't cry. You'll get me starting, and no one wants to see that." He said, awkwardly trying to comfort her. She pulled her lips in and rubbed them against each other briefly before forcedly smiled through the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come 'ere" Gene commanded, his tone soft and comforting as he stood up and walked over to her giving her a reassuring hug.

"I want to go home" Alex admitted, wrapping her arms delicately around his neck and burying her head between his shoulder and neck to cry. Gene tightened his grip around her waist, and rocked from side to side very softly, as if dancing to calming music to try and relax her.

"Lets get you home" Gene muttered tenderly in her ear, clearly not understanding what Alex really meant when she said 'home'. She shook her head, releasing her grip slightly.

"I've got work to do".

"I'll give it to one of the lads." he smiled, taking the keys to the Quattro out of his pocket and placing it into her hands. "Go and get in, I'll be there in a few minutes" He whispered, brushing his thumb across her cheek and wiping some of the tears away. Alex nodded in agreement, composed herself and walked out of the office and grabbed her things before exiting to the Quattro. Shortly after she had left the unit Gene placed a work load onto Ray's desk. Ray looked up from his doodles and frowned.

"Raymundo. Bit of work for you there, seeing as you have nothing better to do than drawing sexual fantasy of you and that blonde bird." Gene walked out of CID and drove Alex back to her house in silence, when they pulled up Gene turned to her and placed his hand at her waist reassuringly. He examined her face noticing how beautiful she really was, even in the emotional state she was in. He never really had the chance to look at her properly, other than at work or drunk in Luigi's.

"Look after yourself." Gene said in an attempt to be comforting.

"Coming in?" She smiled, picking up her bag and opening the door. Gene followed her up to her flat, with no questions or hesitation. When they got into her flat, Alex grabbed a bottle of Bolly and two glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa and poured them both a large glass.

"I bloody need this" She joked, handing Gene one glass and downing the other, before pouring herself another glass.

"Well you're thirsty!" Gene half joked, as he began to drink his wine - not half as quick as Alex however. Alex drank her second glass, and yet again, poured herself another.

"Let's dance." She smile, hopping up and putting some music on. She hauled up Gene, still holding her wine glass in one hand and wrapped her free arm around his neck, he downed his wine, placed it down on the table and placed his hands at her hips, moving slowly to the music. Alex slid her hand up to his hair and ran her fingers through it, her wine glass, still in her opposing hand, balanced on his shoulder. She took a swig of her wine and moved her face closer to his, her eyes locked on his lips.

"Alex" Gene whispered, putting on hand on her face and brushing his back fingers across her face.

"Are you sure you.." He started, but failed to finish due to Alex pressing her lips against his. She stroked the back of his head softly as she layered her lips with his, sucking his lower lip slightly. Their lips still locked, Alex began guiding Gene back over to the table so she could place her wine glass back on the table, after she did, she put her hands at the back of his head and ran them through his hair, pushing her tongue into his mouth slightly and caressing hers against his. They finally broke off and Alex began stroking her lips along his jawline. Gene was enjoying this but felt like he was taking advantage of Alex in this state.

"Thank you" She muttered in his ear, pressing her body against his and laughing softly as she kissed along his jawline.

"Bolls, this isn't fair" he said cupping her face in his hands and backing away slightly. He took her hand and walked her back to the sofa and sat her down. Alex looked at him, embarrassed, and disappointed.

"You've had a bit to drink and you're not with it" Gene explained, Alex looked up, placed her hand on his knee and shuffled closer.

"I'm sorry I made this awkward for you. Guv." she mumbled quietly, saying the last word bitterly and offended. She stood up and walked towards the door, with Gene following. She opened the door and Gene stepped out.

"That wasn't the alcohol.." she admitted. "See you tomorrow Guv'" she closed the door and slouched back on the couch, downing the remaining contents of one of the glasses; She was soon disturbed by a knocking on the door. She half opened the door again to see Gene still stood there. She said nothing.

"So, umm..." he paused, realising he hadn't given himself enough time to plan a recovery conversation between them both. "You and Me bolls?" He smiled.

"You sure this time, Guv?" She said teasing, the door still only half open.

"Positive Drake." he teased back. Instantly afterwards Alex threw herself at him. Gene put his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked the door shut, Gene cupped his hands at her bum holding her up and they headed back to the lounge, their lips still locked. Alex began kissing him roughly, her hands caressing his head. Gene stumbled into the coffee table slightly and a glass smashed to the floor, Alex giggled as they both fell onto the sofa in a mound, where they spent the rest of their day and evening together.


End file.
